


Priya?!

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Anyone else notice Priya becoming quite close to Robert recently? I've already read the spoilers but this idea just seemed to fit since we all know what Priya's like.





	Priya?!

Robert locked the door to the mill behind him shut and began to make his way to the Woolpack. Chas had offered to make him dinner because apparently a cream donut wasn't proper food and neither was chocolate. It wasn't his fault he had a sweet tooth. Usually, he just cooked whatever Aaron or Liv wanted which usually was chips and a bit of meat. A salad bowl was always made up but everyone picked the cucumber out and left the lettuce inside.  
  
Needless to say, Robert didn't take care of himself properly when Aaron and Liv weren't around. They were supposed to come back very soon, apparently this Thursday, and Robert was glad because he didn't think he could handle another night on the couch. His back was starting to play up.  
  
He swiped right with his thumb on the phone screen and chuckled at the chuck load of pictures Aaron had sent him. He had sent him many of Liv who hadn't had any time to smile in the pictures, a couple of Sandra asleep with her mouth open in a loud snore, some private and reserved ones for after 9 O'clock and one of his hand with the wedding ring on it.  
  
The message sent after that one was a simple 'I love you' and Robert had sent him the same back. But then Aaron sent 'I need a smaller ring by the way. This one's too loose. Why else do you think I play with it?' And Robert sent him a gif of Jim Carrey rolling his eyes back.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the path from his house, he dropped his phone when colliding with someone else.  
  
"Oof sorry!"  
  
He noticed it was Priya.  
  
"No. Robert no. I'm sorry. I'm just-oh your phone. Here"   
  
She bent down and picked it up only to hand it over to Robert who took it gratefully. He wiped the dirty screen on his knees and shoved it in his pockets.  
  
"Again, Robert. I'm so sorry. It's just this whole Lachlan thing with...with this all happening. And nobody's believing me! Can you believe that?!"  
  
"I believe you Priya. I know what Lachlans like. Known him since he was barely a teenager and knew he was a psychopath from the start"   
  
"So why can't you help?! You know what he's like!"  
  
Robert sighed. He didn't have time for this. He just wanted to go back on his phone and send Aaron a million pictures of Seb and beg him to come back soon.  
  
"Priya, as soon as we find any hard solid evidence then yeah, I'll report him. As for now? We've got nothing and...frankly I don't care..."  
  
Priya frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind a killer like Lachlan to be roaming this place? The same place your baby lives in? Think about Seb!"  
  
Robert scoffed.  
  
"I do think about Seb!"  
  
And he did something surprising, something he hadn't done in a long time. He stepped closer to her, lowered his voice and sent out a quick but effective threat.  
  
"You say anything like that to me again and I'll make sure to jeopardise your little Lachlan scheme. I am pretty good at framing people. Who knows? It might be you who set that place on fire. You understand?"  
  
Priya stared at Robert who only smirked at her, waiting for an answer, waiting for her to nod and walk away. Instead, she tipped her head up to look closer and leaned forward, pushing her lips against his. It was barely even a kiss, and Robert did shove her off as gently as he could but he was horrified. He held onto her arm and glared at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She didn't seem to be looking at him anymore. Instead, she looked behind him and widened her eyes, Robert following her gaze and throat going dry. Because there was Aaron on the other side of the road with his bag in his arms and the taxi he was in drove away.  
  
Robert dropped Priyas arm like it burned and he waited for Aaron to say something. Instead, he walked away, towards the Woolpack. Robert glared at Priya who looked shocked for herself.  
  
"Look what you've done now!"  
  
Robert rushed towards the Woolpack where Aaron was hugging Chas over the counter. He looked at Robert and pulled away from the hug before motioning his head towards the stairs. Robert followed and watched Chas pull a pint for someone, meaning Aaron had said nothing. Good.  
  
When he reached the back room, Aaron dropped his bag behind the door and walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water. Robert shut the door and sighed.  
  
"Let me explain"   
  
"Explain what Robert? That you're back to your old self? You're back to your lying, cheating scumbag self?! You know, I thought I was being nice by coming home early to surprise you! Thought I was doing a decent thing for once, thought you'd like it! No! I must've spoiled your fun. And with Priya? Priya of all people?!"  
  
Aaron scoffed and put the glass into the sink. His eyes filled with tears and his face was already turning red with angry and upset.  
  
"Then again, why am I surprised? She's had an affair with Pete. She's got a kid. Wow! You two already have so much in common!"  
  
"Aaron please stop-"  
  
"Stop what? Spewing out the truth?!"  
  
"Its not what you think. I would never cheat on you!"  
  
"Except you have already! And you'll continue to do it again and again because that's the type of person you are always gonna be! You're never going to turn over a new leaf! You're never going to just...settle for one person! Me included! And Seb! You know I feel sorry for him now! Sorry that he's got a pathetic excuse of a father who can't keep it in his pants when his fiance leaves him alone for a second!"  
  
Robert shook his head and looked at the tall cabinet. There was a picture of him on his dad's shoulders. His dad...who wasn't the nicest man alive. No. Robert swore when Seb was in his arms that he would be a better father than his own ever was.  
  
"Do not bring Seb into this! I never kissed her! You have to believe me! She kissed me for some weird reason...I pushed her off an-no Aaron what are you doing?"  
  
Aaron sniffled and easily pulled his ring off.  
  
"I thought you changed Robert...when we got back together...did you even mean any of that? Just tell me the truth"   
  
"I am....yeah. Yeah I meant every word. Everything I said Aaron, is true. Everything I also said about me...me losing everything. Why would I risk that all again? Because I love you. You're my fiance...and you need to know that i pushed her off. We've only been talking about Lachlan. Honest"  
  
"Yeah cause that's what you really do in your spare time isn't it? What, did you have that slag in our bed aswell?! In our house?!"  
  
Robert groaned.  
  
"No! You know i don't sleep in our bed when you're gone!"  
  
"I don't believe you...I'm not being taken for a mug Robert! Does my mum know?! Paddy?!"  
  
As if on cue, Chas walked in the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What the hells going on? Everyone can hear you!"  
  
Aaron wiped his eyes and pointed at Robert angrily.  
  
"Ask him. Actually I'll do it for him since he's a liar. I caught him and Priya! Kissing! Just outside our home!"  
  
Chas whipped her head around to Robert and widened her eyes.  
  
"What?! Is that true?!"  
  
Robert felt like crying.  
  
"No! It's not! She kissed me!"  
  
"That little slag!"  
  
"See mum? He's a liar. Probably been sleeping with her whilst me and Liv are gone! What was the excuse? Playdates with Seb and Amba?!"  
  
"No! You're seriously not going to believe me? After everything we've been through...you choose to not believe me with this?!"  
  
Chas put a hand on Roberts arm, frowning slightly. She noticed his face turned pale, his breathing increased and he was leaning on the back of the couch.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Aaron scoffed and threw his ring towards the other side of the room, the metal clacking against the wall and the carpeted floor. He sniffled and began to walk out when a thud echoed through the room.  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Aaron turned around, one hand on the edge of the door and widened his eyes. Robert...was on the floor, thankfully still breathing but his eyes were shut. He was painfully still.   
  
"Robert?!"  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
When Robert came to, he wasn't surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He was surprised however to find his...fiance? Ex? (What could he call Aaron after he had thrown his ring away?) Holding his hand. He must have moved because Aaron snapped his head up and sighed.  
  
"Thank God..."  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Are you ok? What were you thinking? They said you've barely ate, haven't slept, been working too much?"  
  
"Yeah? Well...guess I want to lose some weight. Gotta keep my fit body somehow right?"  
  
Aaron scoffed, but he couldn't help a little smile and he squeezed Roberts hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. Mum told me everything...what with Lachlan being accused, you trying to find Rebecca and then not even sleeping in your own bed? Mum told me she had to force you to get out the Woolpack yesterday. Get you home"   
  
"Yeah. Bed feels too big when you're not there"  
  
"And Priya..."  
  
Robert groaned and rolled his eyes. He moved to pull his hand away from Aaron's when Aaron squeezed harder, refusing to let go.  
  
"Tell me you haven't been cheating..."  
  
Robert rolled his head over to face Aaron and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I haven't been cheating. I'd never cheat on you..."  
  
"Ok. I believe you"   
  
This time Robert did pull his hand out of Aaron's.  
  
"Ok. You believe me. But Aaron...I can't keep doing this. It took me getting hospitalised for you to believe that I wouldn't put my hands on anyone else. I can't keep doing this, like you said, we go back to our old selves then we're just going to go around in circles and then back to the start"   
  
"I'm sorry. It's me. I'm just over thinking about us and...being away from you doesn't help. And everything that I said about Seb not having a good dad? I'm sorry. You're an amazing father to him. And to Liv. You're not a pathetic excuse because I know what that is....and you're not him. You're nothing like him"  
  
Robert nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand again.  
  
"We need to sort this out..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry an-"  
  
"No. I mean your hand. It looks naked without the ring on it"  
  
Aaron laughed and bent over to kiss him. He sat back down and smiled.  
  
"As soon as we get out of here, first thing I'll find is the ring ok? It couldn't have gone far, you know?"  
  
"I know" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't make Aaron go over the top with his emotions because personally I think I did ok with his insecure side showing. Aaron's come back from Ireland and found his fiance kissing a woman, something Roberts already done with Rebecca except worse. Therefore, he feels as if Roberts back to his old self and doesn't want Aaron anymore.


End file.
